


The Dance Ends

by JustCallMeAri



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: First Kiss, Gay Club, M/M, Rafael is no longer a lawyer, Sonny can dance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 04:25:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13919325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustCallMeAri/pseuds/JustCallMeAri
Summary: “So, are you going to keep pretending that you don’t see me.” Sonny turns his head just before finishing. “I thought we got past that years ago.”Rafael turns his head towards Sonny, already scooting closer. They are a foot apart, less than in some places, touching at the knees. Well, Sonny’s knee is rubbing against Rafael’s thigh and Rafael trying his damndest to not to push his thigh into Sonny’s knee, opening his legs. He is not doing any of that. What he is doing is staring at Sonny, trying to find something to say.





	The Dance Ends

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little drabble for now. I do not know If I am going to write more chapters, depends on the reaction I get. We will see.

Rafael had spent two days and two nights at home. He had ordered in, enjoyed not going to work, and now he was going stir crazy. He decided to go to the gay club three blocks away from his apartment, he needed company. No, scratch that, he needed alcohol and cute boys too young for him dancing to music too loud. He walked down the sidewalk, lit only by the glowing signs of restaurants and bars. 

The lack of people lined up outside the club meant that the party had already begun, he could smell the sweat and see the glitter in the hallways leading to the dance floor. The blue and purple lights made everything seem magical, the flashing pinks and oranges made it impossible to see a person’s face for more than two seconds at a time. Rafael looked up and was greeted by a second dance floor filled with hyper masculine man, clearly looking for someone to be their twink for the night. He rolled his eyes and made his way to the bar.

He set his jacket down and sat on the swivel stool as the bartender approached, wearing a white v-neck and jeans just a little too tight. “Let me guess, scotch.” Rafael wasn’t even answering before the bartender had poured a little bit of amber liquid into a glass and handed it to him. 

Rafael had just finished his first glass and was reaching into his jacket pocket to grab his wallet to pay when he saw someone from his past. That past having just ended two days prior. He watched as a tall, lanky man wearing a tight, black v-neck and Levis ordered a water and drank it trough a straw. Rafael tried not to stare but then another man approached the lanky one and grabbed his ass. Rafael didn’t have enough time to get jealous before the taller of the two was grabbing the other’s wrist and spinning around to face him. He said a few words, the music too loud for Rafael to hear, and then he walked off. The ass grabber said a few more words to the bartender before huffing and walking in the opposite direction. 

“What was that about?” Rafael asked as the bartender poured him another scotch. 

“Just a new guy, wasn’t aware of the rules. Well, he wasn’t aware of Sonny’s personal rules.”

“What?” 

The bartender gestured towards the tall, lanky man on the dance floor. Rafael turned his head to look at Sonny, using the gesture as an excuse to stare a little too long. Sonny was mesmerizing, using his hips and his large hands more than any other part of his body. The way he danced, if Rafael didn’t already know the man, he would be on the floor trying to get as close to him as possible.

“Sonny, everyone wants him, nobody gets him. Well, almost nobody. Sometimes someone gets lucky, but most of the time he is just here to dance and grind on cute men, then he goes home alone.” Rafael chuckles because Sonny might be queer, but he is still a good catholic boy. “What is so funny?”

“Oh, nothing.” Rafael says, shaking his head. The bartender nods and goes back to the other end of the bar, pouring drinks and shouting at people in the process. Rafael continues to drink his scotch. Just as he is finishing, the lanky man sits next to him and orders another water. Rafael doesn’t turn to face him, instead opting for the more mature option: panicking and picking a liquor bottle to fixate on. He hears Sonny finish his water and let out a noise and then he feels Sonny set his cup down. 

“So, are you going to keep pretending that you don’t see me.” Sonny turns his head just before finishing. “I thought we got past that years ago.” Rafael turns his head towards Sonny, already scooting closer. They are a foot apart, less than in some places, touching at the knees. Well, Sonny’s knee is rubbing against Rafael’s thigh and Rafael trying his damndest to not to push his thigh into Sonny’s knee, opening his legs. He is not doing any of that. What he is doing is staring at Sonny, trying to find something to say. 

“How did you know it was me?”

Sonny laughs. “I am a good detective. And I saw you looking at me earlier when I was dealing with mr. ass grabber. I was kind of upset you didn’t keep watching me.” Rafael can feel his heart beat quicken,   
Sonny wanted him to watch. Sonny was dancing for him. Sonny was putting on a show for him. It made no sense.

“What?”

Sonny ignored the question. “But then I saw you turn around and watch me for a little too long and-.”  
“I wasn’t watchi-“

“We don’t work together anymore. You don’t have to pretend.” Rafael wasn’t pretending, he never had. He had flirted with Sonny for two years and then gave up when it went nowhere.  
“Pretend what?”

“That you don’t like me.”

“Excuse you?” Rafael is trying to keep some semblance of control, it’s not working.

“You live near here, right? Why don’t we go to your place.” It wasn’t a question, Sonny was already standing up and pulling out his wallet, paying for both his and Rafael’s drinks. Rafael puts on his jacket, the bartender looking at him with a questioning look. He shrugs and smiles before walking out, Sonny holding his hand.   
Once they make it out of the stifling club and onto the cold street, Sonny lets go of his hand and Rafael fights off the urge to reach for it again.

“Sorry, habit.” Rafael fought the urge to grab his hand and tell him not to be sorry. Tell him he had wanted to do that for six years. He didn’t. Instead, he turned to the right and walked as close to Sonny as he could.

After ten minutes of silently walking, Rafael stops and points to his right, “This is me.” They look at each other and Sonny nods. He grabs Rafael’s hand and they walk up the stairs and into the building. 

The elevator takes too long to ding open, too long to take them up to Rafael’s apartment, and is too far from his door. Rafael stumbles with his keys a little, his mind wandering to everything that could happen. 

The door opens with a turn of the nob and Rafael let’s Sonny walk into his apartment, eyeing him as he enters. Sonny turns around and looks at the older man, silence filling the room for a few moments.   
Sonny talks first, he always had something to say, “So, are you just going to stare at me, or are we actually going to talk about us.”

“I wasn’t aware that there was an ‘us,’” Rafael’s mouth is always faster than his brain, he hates it more than anything in this particular moment.

Sonny laughs

Sonny laughs and Rafael regrets hating his mouth. He walks over to Sonny, places each of his hands on either side of taller man’s face, and leans up. His lips ghosting over Sonny’s as he sucks a breath in before closing the gap between them. Sonny instinctively wraps his right arm around Rafael’s waist and his left hand grabs onto the back of Rafael’s neck. Rafael lets out a soft moan as Sonny stretches his hand so his thumb is on the underside of the older man’s chin, slightly moving down towards his throat. Sonny sighs and pulls away less than an inch. 

“I feel a ‘but’ coming on.” 

Rafael laughs “But,” Rafael sighs “But, I wouldn’t mind an ‘us’”

Sonny smiles and it throws Rafael off balance. He pulls Sonny down to his lips and they open immediately. 

There is no conversation that night. Just them kissing and laughing and realizing that six years was too long to wait and they have some time to make up for.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! Let me know what you think!


End file.
